0.4.0
New Content Added female gender option to character creator Ant Biome – Added to newly generated worlds 5 new creatures, including one mini-boss A new melee weapon 2 new throwable weapons 4 new deposits Energy Slicer – Voted on by the community, this gun uses energy to fire and pierces through up to 3 creatures Salves – Equippable devices/accessories Regenerative Salve – A salve that grants a small boost to health regeneration. Influx Salve – A salve that grants a small boost to energy regeneration. Burn Salve – A salve specially designed to make you fire resistant. Grants 25% fire resist. Corrosive Salve – A salve that grants 25% resistance to that gross spitter goo and other corrosives. Tonics – Drinkable and throwable, uses fullness and grants various effects Clarity Tonic – Cures negative status effects Blast Tonic – Explodes if thrown or if you drink it. Don’t drink it Heal Tonic – A strong heal over time. We will likely eventually replace this with something more realistic like bandages down the line, but we already made it so we figured we’d throw it in the game for now Added new clothing items Black Leather Jacket Black Tank Top Black Sports Bra Red Skirt Red and White Shirt Yoga Pants Added Biometric Scanner Device – When equipped, it shows the health of creatures in the world Added GPS Tracker – When dropped in the world, this item creates a long-range GPS signal visible on any standard MEG tool map Added Tech Blower – Blows items and mobs around, consumes energy Added Tech Portable Grill – Can be carried around in your inventory, and once it is placed in the world and deployed it can be used as a heat source Added Mortar and Pestle tool, required for some recipes Added D6 Polymer, a new material that is made by refining plastic with anthracite as an additive. Added a few AGIS tutorial/info popups Tweaked the Pioneer Station a bit, including adding a new room to the barracks Gameplay Changes Reduced held flashlight energy cost from 4 to 2 per second Reduced wrist light energy cost from 3 to 1 per second Wrist laser energy cost reduced from 5 to 3.5 per second Bows now do up to 50% more damage when fully drawn Bows now take 50% longer to draw Arrows and other ammo are now salvaged as a stack Increased speed of bullets and updated some projectile effects Magnum round damage increased from 15 to 18 Beds now advance the time from night to day and from day to night and fully heal the player Beds now weigh 100 pounds Guns, bows and crossbows should now automatically pick a new ammo type if they run out of ammo and you attempt to fire Laser pistol no longer requires you to find the blueprint in-world Recipe Changes Black Powder, Propellant and Thermite Charge recipes now requires a mortar and pestle tool Replaced Steel with D6 Polymer in most furniture requirements Added D6 Polymer requirement to Tech Bed and Tech Terminal recipes Replaced Steel requirement with D6 Polymer on the Magnetic Inductor UI Changes Items that are crafted or picked up with the grab laser are now highlighted in your inventory Added item name hover tooltips to items in containers and other menus Increased maximum font size for item requirements in the crafting and build window New Recipes Ant biome melee weapon (1x Ant Queen Claw Segment, 5x Ant Chitin, 5x Ant Ichor) Ant biome grenade (1x Ant Chitin, 1x Ant Ichor) GPS Tracker (4x LED, 1x Iron Ingot, 1x Rough Topax, 1x Copper Wire, must be found in-world to get the recipe) Energy Slicer (1x Steel Gun Parts, 4x Bronze Ingots, 1x Microchip, 1x Copper Wire, 1x Large Battery) Salves Regenerative Salve (2x Unrefined Glass, 4x Juicy Fruit, Tool: Mortar and Pestle) Influx Salve (2x Unrefined Glass, 4x Bloo Fruit, Tool: Mortar and Pestle) Burn Salve (2x Unrefined Glass, 4x Bana Fruit, Tool: Mortar and Pestle) Corrosive Salve (2x Unrefined Glass, 15x Spitter Extract, Tool: Mortar and Pestle) Tonics Empty Tonic Vessel (1x Unrefined Glass, 1x D6 Polymer) Clarity Tonic (1x Empty Tonic Vessel, 1x Strange Herb, 2x Bana Fruit, Tool: Mortar and Pestle) Heal Tonic (1x Empty Tonic Vessel, 1x Strange Herb, 2x Juicy Fruit, Tool: Mortar and Pestle) Blast Tonic (1x Empty Tonic Vessel, 1x Strange Herb, 2x Biofuel, Tool: Mortar and Pestle) New Clothing Black Leather Jacket (3x Hide, Tool: Scissors) Black Tank Top (3x Cotton Bolt, Tool: Scissors) Black Sports Bra (3x Cotton Bolt, Tool: Scissors) Red Skirt (3x Cotton Bolt, Tool: Scissors) Red and White Shirt (3x Cotton Bolt, Tool: Scissors) Yoga Pants (3x Cotton Bolt, Tool: Scissors) Orange Shorts (3x Cotton Bolt, Tool: Scissors) Flare Gun (3x Plastic, 2x Iron Ingots, 4x Tin Rivets) Biometric Scanner (1x Microchip, 1x Steel Ingot, 2x Plastic, 1x Unrefined Glass, 1x Medium Battery) Steel Machine Parts (3x Steel Ingots, Tool: Material Printer) Tech Blower (12x Plastic, 1x Steel Machine Parts, 4x D6 Polymer, 1x Large Battery, 12x Steel Rivets, Tool: Material Printer) Portable Tech Grill (1x Steel Machine Parts, 4x D6 Polymer, 1x Large Battery, 2x Copper Wires, Tool: Material Printer) Mortar and Pestle (1x Log, 1x Stick, Tool: Saw) Bug Fixes Fixed a bug that would result in the cricket drone being disabled before you get to it Fixed some issues with world generation that would lead to strange holes under bases Possibly fixed a bug that would result in lost items when dropped in the world Projects that are destroyed should now always drop a power core if it is required to build it or has a power core installed at the time it is destroyed Fixed some animation issues related to moving the mouse very close to the player’s head Possible fix for rare crash during crafting, not totally sure as I can’t replicate the bug myself More fixes for floating grass/foliage near bases Fixed a bug that resulted in the enemy damage noise being too loud Fixed a bug that would result in the player getting stuck in an animation after falling through a platform Fixed some animation issues with the bed Fixed a bug that was causing the big chicken to not fly away at the end of a fight A bunch of other things I forgot about Fixed a bug that could result in items in the wrong place if you closed the inventory menu while dragging an item Fixed a bug with item pickup notification and blocks Impalers can no longer spawn on the bottom of platforms You should no longer be able to knock around Impalers Fixed some missing/inaccurate item names As always, we’d love to hear your feedback, so don’t be shy! Категория:Всё Категория:История обновлений